


Ouch!

by kaige68



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Sam Carter rolled her eyes as the slapfest continued.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ouch!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Reward fic for [](http://seshat0120.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://seshat0120.livejournal.com/)**seshat0120**. I hope you enjoy.

“OUCH! No fair! He hit me! Captain Carter, Danny hit me!”

“You started it! He called me four-eyes first!”

Sam Carter rolled her eyes as the slapfest continued. Hands rolling to push and punch, continued sounds of triumph and pain. “This is Captain Carter,” she said into her radio, a few feet from the activated Stargate. “I’m going to need medical and possible quarantine in the gate room. Col O’Neill and Dr Jackson have been infected with something… juvenile.” She sighed loudly then let go of her mic. She waited for word from SGC.

“No, you stop it!”

“No fair!”


End file.
